el parque que cambio mi vida
by sakuxsyao
Summary: El... acaba de " perder a su esposa " y a su bebe... Ella... perdió a su esposo... ambos con los corazones rotos... se conocen y se atraen pero el amor ¿tendrá que esperar?


EL PARQUE QUE CAMBIO MI VIDA

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Salí corriendo de ese horrible lugar, donde falleció mi amada esposa Hikari Li. Éramos tan felices… ella me contó que estaba embarazada, tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo… pero… no fue así. Me llego una fotografía en la que ella se besaba con otro hombre, dolido le pregunte si en verdad ella me traiciono, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y me afirmo que tubo un romance con otro hombre… me dijo que fue por 2 meses porque ella quedo embarazada de el y ese desgraciado se dio la fuga, sufrí tanto… ella me pidió perdón mil veces… seguí con ella porque yo si la amaba, pero tubo complicaciones en el parto y ambos murieron.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a un parque, llore por un buen rato, comenzó a llover, no me importo, me moje, ¿a caso importaba? Seguí caminando hasta que vi a una chica sentada en una hamaca, me sorprendí y me acerque a ella.

Disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien?

Al parecer se asusto porque dio un pequeño brinco, volteo su rostro y me quede hipnotizado por su belleza. Era una hermosa diosa de ojos esmeraldas, cabello castaño, labios finos y delicados.

Si… no se preocupe (sonriéndome levemente) y usted ¿esta bien?

Si… claro que si…

Al parecer ambos mentimos muy bien (dijo sonrojada)

Me sorprendí ante esa respuesta...

¿Porque dice eso?

Porque ninguno de los dos estamos bien.

¿Que le ocurre a usted?

Mi esposo falleció…

Mi esposa también murió.

¿Hoy?

Si…

Mi esposo murió hace 2 años.

Disculpe… pero… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

20 años.

Se caso muy joven…

Si. Porque estaba enamorada. Y usted ¿cuántos años tiene?

22 años.

Y ¿hace cuanto se caso?

Un año y medio.

Lo siento mucho…

No se preocupe… dígame… ¿cuánto tiempo llevó casada?

3 meses… mi esposo falleció en un accidente de tren.

Lo lamento…

No se preocupe. ¿Cómo se llama?

Syaoran Li (sonriéndole levemente) y usted es…

Sakura Kinomoto. Encantada Joven Li.

Dime Syaoran, por favor.

Muy bien. Y tu dime Sakura.

Perfecto.

Hablamos por un buen rato, la lluvia escampo y nosotros seguimos hablando.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu esposo?

- Yukito.

- ¿Lo amabas?

-Creía que si… pero… ahora comienzo a dudar. - ¿Porque?

- Porque siempre sentí que el amor de mi vida no era el.

- Lo mismo sentía yo por mi esposa. ¿Llegaste a tener un hijo?

- No, lastimosamente no tengo hijos todavía.

- ¿Te gustan las criaturas?

- Si (sonriendo hermosamente)

- A mi también

- Y tu… ¿tuviste un hijo?

- No… hoy murió.

- Lo lamento tanto… (Dijo acariciando mi rostro)

Su caricia me endulzo el corazón.

El bebe no era mío…

¿No?

No, ella me engaño (apreté un puño)

Pero… ¿como fue capaz? Si tú eres un hombre muy dulce y especial.

Creo que ella nunca me amo.

Discúlpame pero… que tonta que fue.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, cuando sonó su celular.

Permiso.

Adelante.

¿Hola? Si, tranquila Tomoyo, si, estoy bien, si, si, si, si Tomy, tranquila lo estoy, no estoy deprimida, no, ay Tomy adiós.

Se preocupan mucho por ti ¿no?

Si… es que cuando Yukito murió me deprimí mucho.

Dime Sakura… ¿Quisieras ir a comer algo conmigo?

Si, claro, cuando quieras.

¿Te parece mañana a las 4?

Si, perfecto.

Nos encontramos aquí.

Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir.

Muy bien. Adiós.

Se fue… era tan hermosa… sentí algo raro al verla… regrese al hospital para arreglar las cosas para el entierro cuando…

- ¿Señor Li?

- Si.

- Su esposa… revivió.

- ¡QUE!

- Si… lo que pasó fue que tuvo un paro, pero ahora esta fuera de peligro.

Entre a la habitación y la vi. Sonriéndome.

- Perdón si te asuste… (Dijo débilmente)

- Todo esta bien Hikari.

- ¿Estas molesto?

- No.

- ¿Te divorciaras de mi ahora que perdí al bebe?

- No.

Me alegraba que ella estuviera bien pero… ¿y Sakura?

Así paso el tiempo… llegue tarde y no la encontré… ya no sentía nada por Hikari… le pedí el divorció y ella triste me lo dio.

Nunca pude perdonarla completamente, ahora me gustaría volver a ver a Sakura. Voy a ese mismo parque donde hace 4 años la conocí. Me siento en la hamaca y una mano toma mi hombro.

Hola Syaoran.

Sakura…

Se veía más hermosa que nunca, su cabello ahora era largo.

¿Como estas?

Bien. Divorciado.

¿Te volviste a casar?

No, es una larga historia.

Volvimos a hablar largamente, ambos reíamos.

Que locura ¿no?

Si, jaja

Y tú ¿te volviste a casar?

No, todavía no.

¿No puedes olvidarlo?

No es eso… todavía no encuentro a mi príncipe verde.

¿Príncipe verde?

Si jaja, yo no creó en los príncipes azules pero si en los verdes.

Jaja, y ¿como seria tu príncipe verde?

Físicamente no se, pero quisiera que fuera un buen hombre, cariñoso, respetuoso y que ame a los niños

Interesante.

¿Y como sería tu chica ideal?

Físicamente realmente no se, pero me gustaría que tuviera los ojos de mi color favorito.

¿Y cual es tu color favorito?

El verde.

Observe como se sonrojo levemente, se veía sumamente adorable.

Sakura ¿quisieras ir a comer conmigo mañana?

¿No me dejaras plantada de nuevo? (pregunto riendo)

No, te lo prometo.

De acuerdo. (sonriéndome)

Al día siguiente fui a almorzar con ella, la pasamos muy bien.

¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo Sakura?

Me fascinaría.

¿Mañana al cine?

Claro.

Nos vemos en el parque.

De acuerdo.

Y de nuevo se fue… cada vez que se va, me sentía tan solo, triste,

¿Me estaré enamorando de Sakura? No, no puedo hacerlo… quien me asegura que ella no me lastimara… todas son iguales…

Al día siguiente fuimos al cine y vimos una comedia romántica, reímos bastante pues era una bonita comedia de amor. Luego fuimos a comer.

Sakura, ¿serías capaz de volver a enamorarte?

No… yo tengo miedo…

¿De que?

De volver a equivocarme.

Pero… ¿si ya no te equivocas?

¿Quien me lo asegura? Y tú… ¿piensas volver a enamorarte?

No, todas las mujeres son iguales.

No es así.

Perdón, no te quise ofender.

No te preocupes.

Seguimos siendo amigos x meses… pero… yo estaba ¿enamorado? Si, lo estaba… por eso tenía que alejarme de ella.

Syaoran.

Sakura.

¿Como estas?

Regular.

¿Por qué?

Me voy de Tokio.

Que… ¿por que?

Tengo que resolver un asunto.

¿Ya no nos veremos?

No Sakura, nunca mas.

¿Ya no queres ser mi amigo?

No, ya no quiero.

Syaoran, no, no te vayas.

Adiós… Kinomoto

¡SYAORAN! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Desperté agitadamente.

Porque pienso en ella… ya han pasado 2 años.

Me levante y fui a mi trabajo, mientras caminaba por las calles de Hong Kong me acordaba de su fino rostro… de su sonrisa… sus ojos… que tonto fui.

Ay Sakura… ¿por que te deje?

Llegue a mi trabajo donde me encontré con mi mejor amigo y socio de negocios Eriol Hiragisawa.

Syaoran tengo una noticia que darte.

¿Que cosa?

Los Yakamoto aceptaron el contrato.

¡Eso es genial Eriol!

Si, pero tenes que ir a firmar el contrato con ellos

En…

Si, en Tokio.

¿Acaso tendré la oportunidad de volver a verte mi amada flor de cerezo?

Gracias Eriol. (Abrace a mi amigo)

De nada amigo. Ah me olvidaba tu avión parte a las 5 (entregándome el boleto)

¿Que hora es ahora?

Las 3 de la tarde.

No tendré tiempo de comprarle nada.

Entonces toma estos bombones.

Eres un buen amigo Eriol.

Adiós Syaoran, y se que lo soy.

Corrí a guardar mis maletas, tome el avión y llegue a Tokio al día siguiente. Deje mis cosas en un hotel, hice el tramite y corrí al parque.

Espero encontrarte.

Corrí y llegue pero… no había nadie… no estabas… te espere por horas… no apareciste…

Fui a ese parque por 6 meses esperando verte… hable con Eriol para poder permanecer 1 año mas y el acepto.

Comenzó a llover y no me moví, las lágrimas que derramaba se podían confundir perfectamente con las gotas de lluvia.

Te perdí…

¿Syaoran?

Levante la mirada y te vi… con un hermoso vestido rosado y una sombrilla en la mano.

Sakura…

Me quede de hielo mirándola… no sabía que decir… no sabía si ella se había casado o si tenía novio.

Syaoran…

La mire.

Deberías preguntarme… si quiero casarme con tigo.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en nuestros labios, me pare y la abrace.

Sakura Kinomoto… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Claro que si, mí amado Syaoran.

Nos besamos… allí en nuestro parque… ese lugar en donde nos conocimos… donde tantas veces hablamos… donde me enamore de ti… y ahora en donde te pido matrimonio.

Pasaron 4 meses y nos casamos… allí mismo… hable nuevamente con Eriol cuando vino para nuestra boda, y el termino por mudarse a Tokio.

Mira lo que tengo que hacer por ti Syaoran.

Gracias Eriol.

De nada amigo (sonriéndome)

Syaoran ¿interrumpo?

De nuevo esa melodiosa voz… la del amor de mi vida… mi Sakura.

No mi amor. (dije besando a mi hermosa esposa)

Bueno tortolos los dejo (dijo Eriol sonriéndonos)

Se retiro y bese nuevamente a mi adorada Sakura.

Mi vida tengo que decirte algo.

¿Que cosa mi amor?

¡Estoy embarazada!

¡OH SAKURA! ( la alce y abrace)

9 meses después tuvimos un hermoso niño con ojos tan ámbares como los míos y el cabello también. Al año Sakura quedo embarazada de Gemelos. Los dos fueron hombres nuevamente… pero yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas una niña, idéntica a mi flor de cerezo y dos años después la tuvimos, una niña idéntica a mi Sakura.

Ahora Saku, nuestros 4 hijos y yo vamos a ese parque donde la conocí la tengo recostada en mis brazos, besándola, viendo como nuestros niños juegan.

Amor.

¿Si?

Te amo.

Y yo te amo a ti

Amor…

¿Si? (sonriendo y besándola nuevamente)

Puso mis manos en su vientre, la mire confundido y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, sonreí emocionado y la alce.

¡TE AMO!

Y yo a ti mi amor (besándome)

Que hermoso es poder amarte…

Y pensar que todo comenzó en un parque,

Nuestro parque…

Con una tormenta torrencial

Y con un disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien?

Sakura Li te amo y lo Hare

Por el resto de la eter(n/nidad.

N/A : Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
